Beats, Rhymes and Magic
by RoseandFeather
Summary: Remus sends Harry a secret letter telling Harry about his ‘friends’’ betrayal. Harry decides to leave England to get away from all the manipulation. Linkin Park! Possible slash in the future.


Disclaimer: Hikari and I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park or any other recognizable brands, logos or labels. This is a Yoru-brand fanfiction so please do not steal it as Hikari and I will probably be able to easily spot our crappy work from a fair few miles off.

Summery: Remus sends Harry a secret letter telling Harry about his 'friends'' betrayal. Harry decides to leave England to get away from all the manipulation. He uses illegal methods (for his age group it is illegal and also deemed impossible) to get to America and find a place to hide. Using things such as Apparition, Wandless Magic and Animagus transformation he searches for somewhere to belong. In the end he quite literally runs into his answer, several times.

……………………………………………………………….

Chapter 1: Runaway

-Tuesday, 31st July, 4:57 pm. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey-

Harry Potter was not having a good day. In fact it was a terrible day. He hadn't managed to sleep at all last night and now his Aunt and Uncle had piled an impossible amount of chores on him that he would never get done that day. Then they had promptly taken his cousin, Dudley, out for a day at a theme park. He had also received no letters from Ron, Hermione or Dumbledore as he usually would. He had received one from Remus Lupin though, his surrogate Uncle. Remus had to sneak the letter out to him with an unidentified owl. It explained what was going on. It made Harry realize his worst fears had come to light. Remus told him about Dumbledore's plan to have Ron befriend him on the platform along with Hermione. They were acting like he wasn't worth their friendship. The only Weasley's that were honestly still his friends were Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley liked him but they still trusted Dumbledore too much. Also, Ron and Hermione reported all his actions and words back to Dumbledore. Harry was sick of it. He stormed up to his room after the Dursley's had left and packed his trunk. He used a wandless spell to remove the tracking and monitering charms off his wand and trunk, before using his wand to shrink the trunk so it would fit in his pocket. He penned a quick note and handed it to Hedwig.

"Deliver this to Dumbledore around sunset, okay girl?" He said before opening the window for her.

She gave an affirmative hoot and flew onto the ledge outside the window. Harry placed a glamour over his features.

"Oh, and could you stay with either Remus or Ginny?" Another affirmative hoot and a gentle nip of the fingers before Hedwig flew off slowly towards Order Headquarters. There was about four hours until sunset. Harry checked the glamour in the mirror. It didn't cover his scar because of the magic in it but his bangs did that just fine. He had light blue eyes and sandy hair, Harry also looked about 20 years older. (AN: he's 16). He grinned before apparating to Diagon Alley. (AN: I know he is too young to apparate but in this story he hides his intelligence and has learnt ahead of his year group without anyone knowing). Harry appeared at the apparition point in Diagon Alley. He quickly made his way towards Gringotts. When they asked for ID he casually raked a hand through his hair causing his bangs to lift slightly and show his scar. He withdrew a large amount of galleons and changed it to muggle currencies. He put about six thousand dollars into his trunk and pocketed the one thousand pounds before going into muggle London to shop. He spent about three hours in various clothes shops. He got an i-pod and a cd walkman with plenty of cds at a music shop. After that he went into a hairdresser without the glamour and got green, spiky hair to match his eyes. At a jewelry shop he got his ears pierced, twice in his left and three times in his right, which he put hoop earrings in and discretely healed with a wandless charm. He also got a lot of bracelets and necklaces. When he was finally finished he had the green hair and pierced ears, along with contact lenses. He was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, which was unbuttoned a bit at the top, and baggy black jeans with black trainers. He had on a lot of bracelets and a few necklaces. The rest of his purchases went into his trunk. Harry slipped down a side alley with a grin before apparating. Harry Potter was going to America. Things were looking up.

-Tuesday, 31st July, 9:28 pm. Order Headquarters, Grimmauld Place-

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were sat talking with Albus Dumbledore when Hedwig flew in through a window, dropping a letter onto the table, and flew off again without waiting for an answer.

"What's the Midget whining over now?" Ron asked with a sneer.

"Professor Dumbledore? What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly as the Headmaster went pale.

Dumbledore handed the letter to the two teens and they gasped. The letter read:

Dumbledore,

I quit.

Harry Potter.

'What on earth had gone wrong with the Headmaster's plans?' wondered Ron and Hermione.

-Tuesday, 1st August, 11:09 pm. New York-

Chester grinned as he watched his band mates messing about. They were on their way back to their hotel when they heard something.

"Hey! No! Get off me!" A youngish-sounding voice called from a side alley.

"Ow! That little shit bit me! Hold him still" An older voice snarled.

"Heh, now you're gonna get it kid" A third voice chuckled maliciously.

The first voice screamed in pain and fear.

Chester froze as he heard this, as did the rest of the band. Memories flashed across his mind as the band went to investigate. Two men dashed out of the alley and away.

"Chester!" Rob called from in the alley.

Chester walked towards the entrance of the alley to see the band huddled and a whimpering figure on the ground.

"Chaz! We can't get him out of it!" Brad explained worriedly.

Chester moved forwards quickly and knelt next to the kid. The teenager had green hair and amazing green eyes. His shirt hung open as the buttons had been ripped off and his pants were undone. He was staring blankly at the floor whilst rocking backwards and forwards.

"You okay, Kid?" Chester put a hand on the green-haired teen's shoulder.

The kid's head snapped towards him to look at him with fearful eyes. They seemed to study him for a moment before the kid buried his head in Chester's shirt, sobbing and clinging to him like a lifeline. After a while and some soothing words from Chester the teen calmed down to quiet hiccups.

"You okay now?" The kid nodded. "My names Chester. This is Rob, Brad, Joe, Mike and Dave"

"I'm Harry" the kid replied in a small voice.

"You're English aren't you? What were you doing walking around here on your own? Where are your parents?" Mike asked curiously.

"My parents are dead. I-I ran away…" Harry told him brokenly.

"All the way to America?" Joe asked in surprise.

Harry just nodded. "Bad people want to kill me, the ones who killed my parents…" He told them in a child-like whisper.

"We need to get him to a doctor, he might be going into shock" Rob murmured quietly to Chester. The kid suddenly began to struggle.

"No! They'll find me! Don't let them get me, please…" Harry trailed off as his vision swam.

"Harry? Harry!" gasped Chester as the kid slumped forwards. He was out cold.

"Let's take him back to our hotel then. The kid is obviously in trouble and has no place to stay" Dave said grimly.

The rest of the band nodded and, after fixing the kid's clothes up a bit, Chester carried Harry bridal-style. It amazed him that the kid was so light.

……………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…

Please review.

Yoru Mizuumi.


End file.
